


Suit and Collar

by Tirlaeyn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Will Graham, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sub Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirlaeyn/pseuds/Tirlaeyn
Summary: Will walks in the door wearing a perfectly tailored suit. Hannibal hits his knees.





	Suit and Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Purely for entertainment purposes. Not intended to reflect real life practices.

Will walks in the door wearing a perfectly tailored suit. Hannibal hits his knees in the middle of the kitchen.

Will planned to surprise Hannibal, but he wasn't expecting quite this reaction. He stops to admire the sight and gather himself, because he is not wasting this opportunity.

Meanwhile, Hannibal is overcome by this vision of perfection, wanting to worship at the altar of Will's final form more beautiful than he ever dreamed.

Will circles Hannibal and runs his fingers over the back of his neck. Then he grabs his chin and tilts his head up. The need Will sees in his eyes nearly steals his breath.

"You will do what I say from now until sunup. First thing, finish cooking dinner." 

Will settles himself in a chair to watch while he plans the night’s activities. The grace and precision of Hannibal’s movements has him half hard already. His heart pounds as he replays the moment Hannibal hit his knees over and over. 

After dinner, Will orders Hannibal to strip and kneel in front of the fireplace in the study. He is gorgeous in the firelight. Will binds his arms behind his back with his tie. It's all he has for now, but he makes a mental note to fix that soon.

Will wants to make Hannibal wait, but he only gets through two fingers of whiskey before calling him over. Hannibal starts to get up, struggling a bit with his arms tied, but Will shakes his head.

"No. On your knees."

Hannibal’s cock is rock hard and leaking, but his face is perfectly placid. It's infuriating.

Hannibal reaches Will's chair. Will grabs his hair and wrenches his head back. 

"Your neck could use some decoration."

Will whistles for their dog, takes its collar off, and buckles the collar around Hannibal’s neck.

"Now you're all mine."

Hannibal whimpers. It's the first crack in his composure.

Will pushes his thumb in Hannibal's mouth, runs the pad along his teeth and over his tongue. With his other hand, he opens his fly.

"I know you want to taste me, Hannibal. Want to wrap your lips around my cock. Yes, your mouth is watering. Such a dangerous mouth, full of teeth and a tongue that craves the taste of blood. All mine.”

Will pulls Hannibal forward by the collar, and pushes his cock down his throat.

Between the collar and Will's cock, Hannibal can hardly breathe. He concentrates on keeping his throat open as spit runs down his chin onto Will’s new pants. He loves the taste and the scent but especially the feeling of being utterly at Will's mercy. For Will's part, he can barely hold it together while watching the beauty of Hannibal's mouth stretched around his cock. Will uses Hannibal to bring himself almost to completion, but stops before he comes.

Will gives Hannibal time to breathe before pushing him to the floor. Then, he pulls him up by the collar and tugs him toward the bedroom. Hannibal lies on the bed, face down, with his arms still tied behind him.

Will strips and gets the lube. As he works Hannibal open, he leans over and whispers in his ear.

“You are so beautiful, Hannibal. My very own monster to use as I will. My artist, my killer who paints in blood, all spread out for my pleasure.”

Hannibal is crumbling. His knees and shoulders ache. His throat is raw. All of it feels like heaven. Yet none of it compares to the pure bliss of submission, of giving himself to Will in this way as he has in every other way. 

Finally, Will grabs Hannibal's hips and thrusts into him with one long push. For a moment, he just breathes, revelling in the sight of this man collared and bound, all for him. He sets a punishing pace, slamming into Hannibal's prostate and digging his nails into his hips.

"Say you are mine!"

"All yours, Will!” 

They both come in that moment. Overwhelmed with ecstasy, they collapse into a pile of sweat and limbs.

Once they recover a bit, Will unties Hannibal and removes the collar. He rubs Hannibal’s arms and gathers him close, raining kisses on his cheeks and forehead. He tells Hannibal he loves him over and over, and all Hannibal can do is shake with the knowledge that he is the object of the strongest love in the universe.

They fall asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms. In the morning, Will makes pancakes, and they spend the day cuddled on the porch.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @tirlaeyn or on tumblr @diea-kierlyn.


End file.
